1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support means for supporting a table machine, for example, table saw on the floor and more particularly, to a support structure, which is collapsible for storage and capable of transporting the machine supported thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1-3 show a conventional mobile table machine stand 2 for supporting a table machine, for example, table saw 1. The mobile table machine stand 2 comprises a platform 3, a pair of first legs 4, a pair of second legs 5, a pair of connecting members 6, two cylinders 7, and two side plates 8. The platform 3 carries the table saw 1, having a sliding slot 3a on each of the two opposite lateral sides and a handle 3d at the front side. The side plates 8 are bilaterally fastened to the rear side of the platform 3. The first legs 4 are respectively pivoted to the side plates 8, and turnable relative to the side plates 8 between the received position shown in FIG. 2 and the extended position shown in FIG. 3. The second legs 5 are respectively pivoted to the side plates 8, each having a top end respectively connected to the two distal ends of a handlebar 5a and a bottom end respectively pivotally mounted with a respective wheel 9. The connecting members 6 each have one end respectively pivoted to the second legs 5 near the respective wheels 9, and the other end respectively slidably coupled to the sliding slots 3a of the platform 3. The cylinders 7 each have the two ends respectively pivoted to the platform 3 and the second legs 5.
The mobile table machine stand 2 is folding collapsible. When collapsed, the mobile stand 2 can be conveniently moved from place to place by means of the wheels 9. However, when wishing to extend out the mobile table machine stand 2 from the collapsed position, the user must remove the respective pins 4a from the respective first holes 3b on the platform 3 and turn the first legs 4 outwards, and then fasten the pins 4a to second holes 3c on the platform 3 to lock the first legs 4. Thereafter, the user must hold the handle 3d to lift the platform 3. When lifting the platform 3, the cylinders 7 impart a push force to facilitate extending action of the second legs 5 and the connecting members 6. However, the user still needs to apply a certain upward force to the handle 3d against the gravity of the table saw 1. Therefore, this operation is not convenient. Further, during lifting of the handle 3d by the user, the user can press the foot on the footplate 6a at connecting members 6 to facilitate extending action of the second legs 5. However, if the lifting force is insufficient to overcome the downward gravity of the table saw 1 or if the mobile table machine stand 2 is improperly operated, the platform 3 may fall down, causing a potential injury of the user's leg. Therefore, this conventional mobile table machine stand is not safe in use.